Cartons of cigarettes normally comprise ten packets of cigarettes arranged in an orderly parallelepiped-shaped group, which is enclosed in a sheet of paper or in a cardboard blank, and is then wrapped in a sheet of transparent heat-seal plastic material, normally polypropylene.
Each packet of cigarettes is printed on the outer surface with the trademark and brand name of the cigarettes, maker's details, and all compulsory information required by law, and which, in particular, comprises the content of the cigarettes and a government health warning.
Since legal requirements vary from one country to another, the information printed on the packet must be adapted accordingly.
And the same also applies to cartons, so that the carton packing material (sheet of paper or cardboard blank) must be adapted to each individual country.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,261 discloses a cigarette package having a desired number of individual packets which are wrapped by a clear cellophane wrapper to provide a single package; each of the individual packets contains a predetermined quantity of cigarettes. An advertising card is provided between the individual packets which in turn forms a part of the completed package upon wrapping of the package itself.